


Why are you my roommate ?

by Flyhigher



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyhigher/pseuds/Flyhigher
Summary: As the title implied, it will be a story / stories about our dear x1 roommate but in a alternative universe.I still don't know how I will handle the afterward, but I will do my best to be concrete.Hashtags will be added as the chapter will be update.Short chapters.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Kim Yohan & Son Dongpyo, Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Why are you my roommate ?

**Author's Note:**

> (English isn't my first language, sorry for grammatical errors)
> 
> 1 - Dongpyo & Yohan

Dongpyo was a 18 years old student, who, for saving his time and his life expense, decided to room with someone older somewhere near the college.  
It did go well with his roommate, the latter wasn’t too loud, neither too calm, he was indeed funny and respectful of his privacy. He was even 3 years older than him, but he was behaving like a highschooler, so it wasn’t awkward to live with him. And the more important was the fact that he let Dongpyo invite his friends whenever he wants.  
Yeah, Dongpyo made a great deal by rooming with this guy.  
Will he regret it ?  
  
Friday 6pm, as every Friday, Dongpyo sent off one of his friend after revising the latest subject.  
Dongpyo then shut the doors behind his mate, let a sigh go through his lips and threw himself on the lower bed where a guy was already laying, landing right on the latter abdomen.  
The latter grumbled as his opened one of his eye, glancing it towards Dongpyo.

«Who was it?»

Surprised by his roommate curiosity, Dongpyo raised his eyebrows and turned his body towards his head, facing now his chin and having an « ideal » view of his nostril.  
Well, his roommate curiosity wasn’t that unusual but, he would usually have asked it in a subtle way, so yeah, Dongpyo was a little surprised.

«Hum, weren’t you asleep?»  
  
His roommate grumbled again and moved away to make Dongpyo fell off his stomach.

«First, I wasn’t I just pretend. Second, be glad that I wasn’t, I would have kick your ass for jumping on me during my sleeping beauty.»  
  
Dongpyo straightened himself up, put one of his hand to his mouth while the other smashed his roommate’s abs.

«If you were awake, you should greet my friend! He kept shushing me cause he thought you were asleep you vile person!»

The said vile person got an « oh » expression as he was in disbelief and straightened himself up too.

He was going to lock his arm around Dongpyo, and did, when the door opened by itself.  
Well, not really, a slim silhouette shyly made his way in.  
  
«Dongpyo, I forget my notebook on your… desk.» the silhouette’s voice got suddenly lower when he witnessed the current situation, meant Dongpyo and his roommate on a bed in eachother arms. «Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were awake. I’d have knocked if I’d knew… Anyway, I’m taking my notebook and going.»  
  
Dongpyo’s roommate, who froze on the intruder’s presence, abruptly blushed as he pushed Dongpyo and looked away.

Dongpyo, eyes widened, let his body fell on the other side of the bed as his friend, as promised, flew away after taking his stuffs.  
What did just happen ? Empty mind, and eyes still widened, Dongpyo didn’t move an inch.  
The roommates stayed in this awkward frozen position a moment before reality hit Dongpyo and straightened his body up again. He, then, pointed an accusing finger on the other.

« What was that Yohan-ie hyung ! » he blurted, noting that the said Yohan, ears reddening, suddenly tucked his head under his cushion.  
Dongpyo, in disbelief, tried his best to take off the cushion and forced his roommate to face him, in vain.

  
« Yohan-ie hyung ! You own me an explanation right now ! »

  
But still nothing. The older didn’t budge.

Dongpyo, red by the efforts he made, sighed and gave up when his phone buzzed.

_From : Chacha_

_Dongpyo, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to disturb you two. I didn't know you had this kind of relationship. I hope your roommate wouldn't feel uncomfortable around me in the future._

Dongpyo felt the warm getting in his cheeks turning them red by the shame he didn’t expect to feel.

He was helplessly witnessing his chance to get closer to his crush flying away. Junho, who misunderstood everything, will tell his own friend that Dongpyo and his acquaintance were in fact having an other kind of relationship and Hyeongjun, Junho’s friend name, wouldn't give a shit about him.

As he was enraging, Dongpyo threw a lost cushion on Yohan’s shield and stepped angrily and repeatedly on the ground.

«Why aren’t you answering?! Chajun will hate me because of you, so my crush!»

Dongpyo couldn’t believe his roommate’s behaviour. Why, all of sudden, he was acting so unfriendly? Why now? Why with Junho?

«Why?» He whined as crocodile tears were rolling across his round cheeks. That was when Yohan decided to get up and faced him with a pouty face.  
  
«What…» The older hesitated a moment before tightening his grip on the cushion he was holding «What did he say?» He asked shyly, a way too shyly, but Dongpyo, who was shedding big tears, didn’t pay attention and answered angrily, raising his voice by an octave.  
  
«Why do you care you bummer?!»

Yohan, with a puppy look featuring his face, couldn’t help but pout again, tucking the lower part of his face in the cushion. He, then, repeat his question, trully on the verge of shedding the same crocodile tears Dongpyo was.

  
«What did Junho said? Did he talk about me? Does he hates me? Answer me Dongpyo-ya.»  
  
That was when Dongpyo’s fake tears stopped rolling. It hit him. He turned his head towards his roommate, surprising the latter, as he was overlaping his body.  
  
«How do you know his name? You have a crush on him don’t you? You have a crush on Junho?»  
  
Yohan blushed, not because Dongpyo was over him, but because he was damn right.  
Yohan did pretend to sleep because he found himself a way to shy around Dongpyo’s friend.  
He met the latter few times on the corridor of the college, as they’re going to the same and it was what people called « _the love at the first sight._ » unfortunately, Yohan never was able to start a conversation when he wanted to and it was unlike him.   


It's still unlike him.

  
Dongpyo laughed it off. Suddenly, he wasn’t sad anymore.  
He got off his roommate and grabbed his phone, ready to answer Junho and tell him the truth, when Yohan got up and grabbed the phone to prevent it.  
  


«Give my phone back you giant hag!» shouted Dongpyo as he was jumping to grab his phone in Yohan’s raised arm.  
  
«You lil’ shit, if you think I will let you tell him, you’re wrong!» fired back the older one, as he was now tiptoeing to get higher, not that he needed to but just to enrage his pocket size roommate.  
  
Yeah, it was a funny and cool deal to room with someone you’re comfortable with.  
Dongpyo was happy.  
He didn't regret it a second.   
  
Well, someone smaller would have been better. 


End file.
